The Valentines Affair
by megaton846
Summary: Ren Amamiya has made it out of jail unscathed. However, there's only a month until Valentines Day and if he lets things play out normally, his harem will find out about everything and he isn't going to be getting any dates anytime soon...


_Authors Note_

 _I've almost given up on a lot of my work, but this is an idea that I want to see realised._

 _All credit goes to Atlus, and enjoy the read_

February 14 20XX

Ren Amamiya woke up to a splash of freezing cold water. He groggily looked around his surroundings and saw a lot of girls standing over him. He realised that he couldn't move his hands but before he could take in any more, he heard one question aimed at him with the fire of a supernova. "So what have you been planning, and did you honestly think it could get past us?" Ren drifted off into sleep, and thought back to the day it all began.

January 14 20XX

Ren Amamiya had realised something big. He'd been released from prison far earlier than expected due to the rapid work of his friends and his exemplary behaviour, but he'd learned realised that a bad habit of his had caught up with him. He had to prepare while he still could.

 **Sojiro Sakura**

It was late and Sojiro was drinking a dark cup of coffee when he got the text. He wasn't expecting any correspondence that day, but he thought it couldn't hurt to check. The message was from an unknown number and it cryptically said, "Go to the land where the fake that becomes real is created." He moved put away his phone and pondered what the cryptic message could mean, before realising that his phones mapping device was open. It showed a small bookstore in Shibuya and he decided it couldn't hurt to take a look.

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

Ryuji was messing around in an arcade in Akihabara when he received the text. He was so engrossed in his phone he almost didn't notice the kid coming up to him. "Sakamoto right?

My name's Shinya and we need to talk." Ryuji was shocked that the kid knew his name, but vaguely remembered him from his help in getting Amamiya out of prison so he brushed it off as a coincidence. Ryuji responded nervously, "What do you want kid? What kind of person randomly asks to talk to someone they don't even know!?" Shinya smiled and responded with a grin, " Let's discuss over some food. I know a good place in Shibuya." Ryuji thought for a few seconds and decided that this could be the route to go. "I'm in… on one condition."

"What?" Shinya replied, sounding exasperated. "You're paying." Shinya walked out and gestured for Ryuji to follow. While the two were walking, Shinya replied with "1000 yen limit." Ryuji nodded as they walked silently.

 **Goro Akechi**

Akechi walked into the velvet room and pulled up a chair. Igor moved slightly to speak with him. "Finished with your training already?" Akechi smiled and moved to speak with Igor. "I think you'll find that I'm very qualified to work in the velvet room, even if only as an intern position." Igor continued to smile and gestured to Lavenza. "Show our new friend around the room." While the explanation was going on, Akechi noticed his phone had a new message. "Hang on, I might need to take this." He checked it and saw a riddle, a riddle he solved quickly. "Oh Joker, you always had a flair for the dramatic." He saw Lavenza gain some more interest when he mentioned the name. "Igor, would you care to accompany me on an outing?" Igor's interest was piqued and he quickly agreed to accompany him. Akechi smiled as he walked out of the velvet room, confident that he would be reaching the goal first.

 **Toranosuke Yoshida**

Yoshida ran into a man in a pink hat and glasses, and he realised that this was who he was supposed to meet. A few minutes earlier, he'd received a text telling him to go to the bookstore and meet with a man named Sojiro Sakura. It was on his way naturally, and he remembered that it was the man who provided shelter to Amamiya when he needed it so he naturally decided to stop by the bookstore. The man who he assumed was Sakura had a grin on his face as he was checking out an old manga. "Good series?" he inquired while standing next to him. "I used to read Rubber Armed Pitcher hero in my youth." Sojiro replied. "Mind if I take a look?" Yoshida inquired. "Sure, just don't spoil anything." Yoshida started flipping through and was astonished by what he saw. He rapidly started reading until he had finished the volume. "I think you have the wrong manga..." Sojiro looked stunned and started reading. Soon he had also finished the volume. "Damn, the covers looked exactly alike. Who are you anyway?" Yoshida saw him trying to deflect attention away from the manga and also chose to go on that boat. "My name is Toranosuke Yoshida, and I'm here to meet a man named Sakura." "Hmph, it seems you're looking for me." Sojiro responded with a smirk. "Why do you think I sat down next to you, an overwhelming desire to see your hat?" Yoshida replied, also smirking. The pair sat down and started to wonder why the two of them were brought together. While this was happening however, an ordinary patron saw the manga in Sojiros hand and loudly exclaimed, "Imbeciles! Fools! You are the exact kind of people we set traps for! Those who buy copies of the forbidden manga will be penalised! Denizens of the shop… ASSEMBLE!" While Sakura tried to explain himself, Yoshida grabbed the manga and jumped out the window. He started looking for someone who might want a nostalgic sports manga and he saw two students who looked out of place and offered it to them. The short one said "No thanks, I'm not a fan of really old manga." "Try offering it to someone your own age." The loud one replied. Yoshida looked and tried to find someone that might take it off his hands, but before he noticed anyone he saw Sakura running towards him. The mob screamed "After him! Send him and his friend to the hospital!" The mob paused when they saw the teenagers, but then restarted towards the group. "Kill the entire group! THe crime spreads to all of them." Yoshida noticed a back alley and started running towards it and yelled at the group to "Go for the alley!" The four started running but when they were a good distance in saw an airsoft shop with a sign that had the words "Closed to the general public" written on it. Yoshida tried the handle and it worked so they all sprinted in and thankfully the mod went right past them. The group breathed a collective sigh of relief. The man behind the counter looked the party over and muttered under his breath "Two old men, a student and Ryuji. Come down this way, the meeting's going to start soon."

 **Yuuki Mishima**

Mishima had arrived early, but he was also clued in from the start. The table had been set and while he was worried that the riddle night be too elaborate, Akechi and Igor were there 20 minutes after it was posted. The rest of group had made it regardless and so he stood up to speak. "We're all here today at the request of our good friend Amamiya. I'd like to prepare the floor for him." Amamiya walked in from the back entrance and bowed to the group. "We're here to discuss a matter of vital importance. We're here to discuss Valentines Day."

 _Authors Note._

 _Please leave a review telling me what you think of the work, and thank you for reading_


End file.
